Falling
by Hang
Summary: I love him, but why is he just so distant with me'-003 'She is a foolish girl.'-009 This is a 003-009 story. Hey, I added the last chapter. . .so read it!
1. The Beginning of A Lovely Relationship

"Have we met before?"asked 003 to 009 who had just bumped into each other. 

"No. I wouldn't think so,"replied 009 in a rude tone.

"Well I was just wondering that's all,"said 003 then smiling.

"Whatever,"said 009 and walked away.

"My name is Francoise Arnoul,"the cyborg whispered. "Also known as 003."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"You know what I think? I think that that new cyborg 009 has a bad personality and the way he acts is just plain rude,"said 006 who was talking to the other cyborgs minus 009.

"I agree with you!"said 007.

"Well I don't know about that. Maybe he is just distant and shocked about Black Ghost turning him into a Cyborg."said 003 softly.

"Oh your just saying that. The kid is rotten to the core,"snapped 002.

"Just give him a shot,"said 003 still softly.

"Whatever,"replied the whole 00 group excluding 009.

In a corner, 009 was standing, hearing all of this conversation. 'Why is that foolish girl defending me? And after I was so rude. Fool.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Okay okay, that was the start. Sorry its so short, I just want to test it out. Lol. If you like it, I'll keep at it but if you don't then I'll be writing this for my own entertainment. Lol! Please R and Review eh hehehe. ^_^

  



	2. I Swear that's His Favorite Word!

'Things haven't been the same. I hate this new life. I just hate it. I can't believe it either. I'm going to kill whoever transformed me into this idiotical machine.'thought 009 who was all alone in a room to call his own.

"Hello 009! It's time for dinner,"announced 003 who had just walked in.

"I'm not hungry,"replied 009 in a casual but cold tone.

"You haven't eaten anything ever since you came here. I'm sure your hungry!"said 003 softly.

"I said it once and I'll say it again. I'm not hungry."replied 009 in a ruder tone.

"Well if you say so, tell me if your hungry afterwards. I'd be glad to bring something up or have 006 fix you up something,"said 003, a little hurt but still cheery. She then left the room. 'He is nice on the inside. I know it.'

"In case you aren't aware but your being very rude,"said 002 who was passing by and heard the conversation. "She might be the only one who is nice but I'm sure the others and I do not appreciate your dumb attitude." He too walked away.

'I don't care what you think. Life is not worth living anymore. You are just fools.' thought the cyborg who was left alone in his room. 

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


_At dinner_

  


"Argh! Let's get rid of that punk!"yelled 002 who smashed a dinner plate.

"Hey! Your going to have to clean that up,"said 006.

"Just give him a chance. I'm sure he'll come around,"said 003.

"Your one to talk,"004. "He's been giving you the cold shoulders and your still talking to him in that nice way."

"Give him a chance. That's all. I don't feel like eating. May I be excused?"said 003 then walked away, up to her room.

"Weird girl, she is."said Dr. Gilmore. "But she is right you know. Just give 009 a chance."

Just then, 003 ran into the room again and something hit the airplane they were in. "We're being attacked!" she screamed.

"Someone get 009, we need his help too,"shouted 002 then the cyborgs ran to see what was wrong.

"I'll go!"announced 003 and ran out of the room to go get 009.

"009! We're being attacked and the others need your help!"she shouted.

(No answer) 

"What is the matter with you?!"003 shouted again.

"I don't want to,"said 009 in that casual cold tone of his. 

"Argh!!"003 blew her mind, she went up and slapped 009. "Come to your senses! You're one of, of us! We are a team!"

009 was speechless. 'Did that girl just slap me?' he thought while rubbing the sore spot where she had slapped him hard.

"I'm, I'm so sorry."said 003 softly as she recalled what she just did. "But that doesn't go for what I said!"

After all long pause, "Fine, I'll go,"said 009 in a soft tone.

"Thank you. 002 is outside and the others are in the control room."

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


_15 minutes later_

  


"Gee, thanks for helping 009! We are very thankful,"said 002 sarcastically as 003 was bandaging him. He was seriously injured by one of Black Ghost's bombs. Black Ghost had tried to drop bombs on them again but they retrieved to the bottom of the ocean.

"It wasn't his fault 002! It, it was mine,"said 003 who obviously was trying to cover for 009. 

"Don't try to take the blame, I know he didn't even want to lay a finger to help us!"yelled 002 who was furious with 009.

"No, it was really my fault. I took so long to, to get to his room and alert him,"said 003 who was stumbling for excuses. 

'Why is that foolish girl defending me now.'thought 009. "I don't need any foolish girls to cover up for me."the Cyborg said out loud.

"Oh that's it!"shouted 002 and punched 009 who reacted punching him back. Pretty soon, they were on the ground tumbling and trying to kill each other. The other cyborgs and Dr. Gilmore ran into the room as quick as they could go.

"What is going on here?!"shouted Dr. Gilmore.

005 was holding 009 down and 007 was holding 002 down.

"That boy is a punk ass idiot!!"screamed 002 who was trying to get loose out of 007's hold.

"I don't need this crap! Let me go!"shouted 005.

"I'm, I'm sorry. If I hadn't . ."started 003 but couldn't finish her sentence because she started crying and because Dr. Gilmore put his hand on her mouth.

"It's not your fault my dear."he said. "You two guys need to calm down. And as for you 009, please try to be more 'nicer' to everyone." then he left the room followed by the rest of the cyborgs except 009 and 003. (009 and 002 had finally been let go)

Wiping a tear from her face, she manages to say, "I'm sorry." then left the room.

For a moment there, 009 actually felt bad for everything he caused these people but the feeling was mutual. 'I'm going to escape this crapped up place if it's the last thing I do.'

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_12:00 midnight _

  


"It's time to leave this nightmare,"whispered 009 and slipped out of his bed.

In the kitchen, where 003 stood in the dark, 'For some reason, I can't sleep.'she thought. 'I'll get a cup of water.' Meanwhile, 009 was trying to sneak across the kitchen without being heard.

When 003 got her cup of water and was moving towards a chair to sit down, she bumped into 009. "Ah!"they both screamed as they fell on top of each other. 003 on top of 009, the water spilled on the floor.

"Is there something wrong?"asked 003 in a soft voice, trying not to disturb the others. Like that racket didn't do it!

"No,"replied 009.

"Oh okay,"said 003. Then the lights went on.

"Who is making all that racket?"asked 007 in a tired voice then looked down at where 009 and 003 were lying down. "Oh sorry, didn't want to disturb anything."

"Oh its not what it looks like!!"said 003 trying to get off 009. 

"Exactly,"said 009 who ignored the hand 003 was giving him to help him get off the floor.

"It's always what it looked like."mumbled 007.

"I was getting a cup of water in the dark, then I bumped into 009,"replied 003 blushing.

"Well, next time, I suggest you turn the lights on,"said 007 then walked back to his bedroom.

"I'm sorry,"said 003.

"Whatever. It didn't hurt,"replied 009 then made his way to the door.

"Your going somewhere?"asked 003.

"Yeah,"replied 009 while reaching for the doorknob.

"We're on the ocean floor."said 003 softly.

"I'll swim,"replied 009.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Please don't go! You just came here!"said 003 then ran and grabbed 009's arm and bursted into tears. "I know it doesn't seem much like home and everyone's not really that welcoming but please give it a chance! I promise it will get better!"

There was a long pause as 009 was absorbing 003's words in. 'Why does she want me to stay? After I'm so rude. Foolish girl.'

Seeing that there was no reply, 003 spoke again. "You could help us destroy Black Ghost! He's the one who did this to us!"

"What?"said 009. "If he's the one who did this to me, then I am going to kill him on my own."

"You can't locate him! You'd need our help! We can do it together Joe,"said 003 who was trying to get every excuse that she could think of to get 009 to stay and calling 009 by his first name.

'She called me Joe.' "How do you know my name is Joe?"

"Because. .well. .I . .I,"003 stumbled but couldn't find an excuse. She had done research on him but she couldn't tell him that! It would make her seem 'noisy.' "Please stay! We'd need your help as much as you need ours too you know."

"Whatever."After minutes of thinking, 009 spoke up again. "Fine. I'll stay."

"Oh good,"said 003 quietly but inside she was happy as ever. "Oh I'm sorry!" she said after seeing that her hand was still holding 009's.

"Whatever,"said 009 then walked back to his room. A sort of grin on his face.

'I swear that's his favorite word!' 003 thought then headed back to bed too. 'Tomorrow lays another day.'

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Thank you so much for the reviews! I just have a few words to say. To Peapod- lol! I wouldn't call it an epilogue but at the time I thought it was one. Oh well! To anonymous-I know! Its weird that we only have like 6 fanfics about Cyborg 009. Anime-GRL003- I know! Its part of my plan. Lol. To everyone else, I hope this chapter was long enough. I'll try my best. Thank you for the reviews. I'll be writing this for your entertainment and mine! LOL! Muahz, til next time, ~*~Yours truly~*~

  
  



	3. A Rare Yet Special Moment

"Is it clear to come out yet?"asked 002 to 004.

"Yeah. I think they gave up. If they didn't, we'd have to anyway. I'm getting sick of being underwater. We all need fresh air,"replied 004.

"What country are we nearest to?"asked 003 walking into the room where 002 and 004 were.

"We're near France,"replied 004.

"Oh perfect! Can we take a stop there? I'd love to visit France again,"said 003.

"Sure. We could take some time off,"replied 004.

"Thanks 004,"said 003 and smiling.

"You have to be more tough 003. Your always treating everyone with so much amount of respect even though they treat you like dirt,"said 002.

"Are you referring to 009?"asked 003.

"Maybe,"replied 002.

"Why do you hate him so much? You know, if you guys took a look, you guys would have more in common then you think,"said 003 then chuckling.

"Yeah, I'm sure your right,"said 002 sarcastically. 

"So 004, when can we take a stop at France?"asked 003.

"Tomorrow,"replied 004.

"Okay,"said 003 then walked out of the room.

"I'm serious, that girl is too soft and nice. Did I mention she trusts everyone she meets?"said 002.

"Yeah,"said 004.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


_7:30_

  


"009, its dinner time, would you like to come down today?"asked 003 as she stepped into his room. 

There was no answer to his reply as he was sleeping.

'His face, it looks so serene and cute when he sleeps. He must be dreaming something nice. When he sleeps he's at peace but when he's awake, he's so distant and cold. I feel like I'm falling for him almost. .'the cyborg thought and moved closer to his face.

"Is there something you want,"asked 009 softly, he just woke up, that serene look wiped of his face.

"Oh, I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to dinner today, 006 made chinese food, shrimp fried rice!"replied 003.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry,"replied 009, this time not in that cold voice.

"Oh, well, come on! Try it! You haven't eaten anything in 3 days, I'm worried about your health,"said 003, her voice growing softer and softer.

"Oh,"said 009. 'She worries about me?! Fool.'

"Please?"003 pleaded.

"Fine, if you must beg like a dog, which is going very low, I guess could. Whatever,"replied 009 trying to stop a grin from forming on his lips.

"Great!"squealed 003 then walked out of the room.

"I am serious, that girl is a bigger fool then those other Cyborgs,"mumbled 009 and made his way to the kitchen.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


_In the Kitchen, Dinner table_

  


"So, the punk finally comes down from his little hide out,"said 002 when 009 walked in.

"Oh come on now! Get along for once would you guys please,"said 003 then stood up and lead 009 to a chair next to her and 008.

"We will if he will,"said 007.

"Whatever,"said 009.

"See there he goes again!"shouted 002 and broke a plate, Shrimp fried rice spilled all over the place.

"Hey! I spent a lot of time making that food you just threw on the floor!! People who are starving don't even get to eat!"shouted 006 then threw dessert (which was apple pie) into 002's face.

"Hey!"yelled 002 then threw some noodles in 006's face but missed and it flew onto Dr. Gilmore's face.

"STOP IT!"screamed Dr. Gilmore then he ran out of the room. He knew what was coming. FOOD FIGHT!!

006 threw a plate of soup aiming towards 002 but 002 dived out of the way, the soup's new target, 003. 

"Ah!"003 screamed and closed her eyes but someone dived at her to get her out of the soup's way. 

"You fool! You don't just stand there when something's about to hit you, close your eyes and hope for the best!"said 009 in a harsh tone. He had been the one who saved 003.

"Th. .th. .thank you 009."was all 003 managed to say as he held her in his arms. "But it was only soup." 

"Whatever. Wouldn't want you to have a scrim about it,"said 009.

"I'm not like that,"said 003.

"Well, most girls are but I can see your not like most girls."said 009 then grinned. "You're a fool."

'Well that ruined the moment! But your right on one thing 009, I'm not like most girls.' "Well, um, glad to hear that?" said 003. 007 had just threw noodles into 009 and 003's faces. "Well its better then soup!"said 003.

It was the first time anyone had ever heard 009 laugh ever since they met the guy. When he let out those chuckles, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at themselves then laughed along with him. After the laughing, there was a long pause. A pause of confusion mostly. That little pause ruined the moment. 

"Well, we better clean this mess up,"006.

When that was said, there was silence as everyone cleaned up the messy place.

"Good pie 006!"said 002 as he was tasting the pie that 006 had thrown splat on his face earlier.

"Why thanks, though I did pure too much sugar in it,"replied 006.

"We look messed up,"said 004.

"Yes, indeed you do,"said Dr. Gilmore who had just walked in, the noodles washed off his face and hair.

"Dr. Gilmore was the only one who was smart enough to run out of the room. He sensed the food fight!"said 008. 

"I bet he didn't sense this!"said 007 then threw the only pie that survived into Dr. Gilmore's face. 

"Hey! I just washed up!!"Dr. Gilmore shouted.

"I was going to eat that,"said 002.

Everyone just stood there laughing, enjoying the fun that they were having. No Black Ghost, not a care in the world. Just standing there and laughing at the situation. This was very rare so why not enjoy it? Today was their day. Afterwards, when they finished cleaning up the kitchen and dining table, they cleaned themselves up. Washing every single bit of food from their bodies and went to sleep. Well, except 009 and 003. Both were making their way to their bedrooms.

"Oh sorry,"said 003 as she bumped into 009.

"Whatever,"said 009.

"So how was dinner?"asked 003 then started giggling.

"It was fine,"replied 009 his tone didn't change from the cold casual tone he had.

"Well good night . .009,"said 003 then walked off to bed.

'Maybe this isn't that bad after all. But that girl is still a fool. Always so nice to everyone though they aren't the same way back. Foolish. When I get rid of Black Ghost, I'm going to leave. Til then, I'll have to live with this but that was the first time I have laughed in a. .a very long time. . .,'thought 009.

'That was very fun. A moment like that was very rare. 009 looks cute when he laughs. No cold tones, just that serene look on his face like when I saw him sleeping. I hope days like this happen very often. It was priceless.'003 thought as she lay under the cover. As for the other 00 cyborgs and Dr. Gilmore, they couldn't agree more.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

No cliff hangers! Be thankful for that. Lol! I thought you'd like it. Though, a lot of authors know that leaving your story on a cliffie does help them out. That's why they do it so often!! By the way, scrim means like 'ARGH!!!!' For me, its spazzing out or being really frustrated and mad. Til next time! ~*~Yours truly~*~


	4. France N' 003

"Good morning everyone!"greeted 003, all bright and cheery.

"Good morning,"replied the whole 00 group except 009. (009 was standing in a corner alone while the others were sitting down and eating breakfast or drinking coffee)

"004, is it okay to come out now?"asked 003.

"003, we're flying in the sky right now. It appears that Black Ghost gave up but it won't be the end yet. We have to be more careful from now on,"replied 004.

"And that goes double for you 003,"said 002.

"Oh don't worry! I'll be fine. (Chuckle) So how long is it til we land in France?"asked 003.

"We'll be there in 3 minutes. How could you not know we are flying in the air? Didn't you feel the airplane rising?"asked 004.

"Well, I guess I was in a deep sleep. ."said replied 003 who was blushing. She was up half of the night thinking about a special someone. 

"What, were you up all night?"asked 006 who put down a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, and rice. 

"Thank you 006 and no I wasn't up _all _night,"said 003 who went redder.

"Then why are you blushing so badly?"asked 004.

"Oh I'm just so excited to see France again, that's all,"replied 003 who was now turning to 009. 'Why is he down here? He was always in his room, never coming down here.'

"Hello. .Calling 003. ."said 007 who snapped her back to reality. 

"Oh what? I'm sorry,"replied 003. 

"Its okay,"said 007.

"Here we are,"announced 004 who was trying to land.

"Oh great!"yelped 003 then ran to her room.

"What is doing?"asked 002.

"She's going to change for the occasion. You can't go out in public wearing a red uniform with a long yellow ribbon tied to your neck. Well you could but it wouldn't be polite,"replied Dr. Gilmore.

"Oh,"said 002.

"We should go to France too!"said 006. "I heard they have great food there! Plus, we need to go grocery shopping."

"Okay,"said 002.

"Should we get changed too?"asked 007.

Before 002 replied to this, he looked at Dr. Gilmore. "Yeah."

"We should all go! Well, besides Dr. Gilmore, 001, and 005. 005 can protect Dr. Gilmore and 001 if they run into trouble."

"Agreed,"said 005. After that was said, they all went to change out of their red uniforms and headed to France. 

"I agree to it too . . . Are you coming too 009?"Dr. Gilmore asked 009 who was still standing in a corner.

"Maybe."was 009's reply then walked away. 

"Strange boy,"said Dr. Gilmore.

"Give him time. His feelings are mixed up right now,"said 001 who had finally woken up.

"Well glad to see you up,"said Dr. Gilmore.

001 gave no reply, he just yawned.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


_Paris, France_

  


'Its been so long since I've been here. .'thought 003 as she walked down a street and admiring everything around her. She even forgot to think about what 009 must be doing at the time. The others had dropped her off in front of a café and told her to meet them right there; 002 giving her a half lecture on not trusting anyone she meets. 

Meanwhile, the others (002, 004, 006, 007, and 008) were out grocery shopping. Strange enough for 002, going grocery shopping but he had nothing to do. 003 preferred to be alone while she explored her old home. As for 009? No one had a clue. 

"I wonder how 003 is doing,"said 007 while shoving some things into the 5th shopping cart.

"I bet she's fine,"replied 006 who was picking out some fruits.

"We'll check on her later. What do you think that punk could be up to?"said 002 who was just standing there, leaning against a wall.

"Do you mean 009?"asked 004.

"NO, I meant that little boy over there! Who else?"replied 002.

"You know, you guys haven't given him a fair chance yet,"said 008.

"We have and he just decided to be a punk ass about everything,"said 002.

"There is more then what lies on the surface,"said 008.

"008 does have a point there. Remember yesterday? You saw the kid laugh. His face was no longer cold. .it was warm and happy. It had a nice person look to it. He has a good heart in there. He just prefers not to show it,"said 004.

"You know what 004? You could be either really really right or really really wrong,"replied 002. They then moved onto the next aisle with 7 shopping carts.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


_003's status_

  


_It was late in the afternoon. The time was 6:56._

'I remember the last time I've been here. .aww (sigh), yeah, I was a ballerina. .practicing in that studio. .oh what fond memories. .and my brother. .and my dear friends. .' thought 003 while walking down the street. She was looking everywhere but where she was going. "Oh I'm sorry!"003 said after she bumped into a strange glowing man.

The man didn't reply, he just smiled then kept on walking. His smile brought shivers down 003's back.

'Is that. .could it be? Freckles, red hair, it, no it's not. It couldn't be!'003 thought as she saw a girl that looked strangely familiar. The cyborg just froze and gazed at a girl with red locks and freckles on her face. 'Like my old friend. .'

"Francoise! Follow me!"the girl waved then shouted.

"What?"replied 003 but the mysterious girl just walked off. 'Should I follow her?' was the only thing that 003 was thinking right now.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


"It's getting late. We better go for 003,"announced 002 when they finally finished grocery shopping. It took more then 10 carts to get what they needed and might I mention costed a whole lotta money.

"It's only 7:30!"complained 006.

"Well we've only spent the last 3 hours going grocery shopping,"said 007.

"True,"said 006. "Let's go get 003, then I can cook up something 'french' like spaghetti or lasagna. No more food fights though, all that food was going to waste. It's fun while the food fight lasts but not when you have to clean it up."

(002, 004, 007, and 008 laugh.)

"What's so funny? Its true!"said 006 then chuckled.

After that little moment, they headed off to get 003. (The groceries are being delivered to them as usual.)

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Meanwhile 003, who was following the strange girl that seems to look like her friend from the old days, had finally come to a halt right when the girl did. It seems that the girl had led her to a ruin. (Think back to the episode when 003 visits France again in the tv series ^_^)

"Who are you?"asked 003.

"Don't you remember me Francoise?"replied the girl.

"You. .you look familiar,"said 003.

"I am who _you _think I am,"said the girl.

"What?"asked 003. "Is it really you?"

"Ah hahaha! Is it really me! Ah hahaha!"the girl laughed hysterically. "I was your dance partner, you know, your best friend that you left behind!"

"Oh I'm sorry! But it wasn't my fault,"said 003 then cried a tear.

"You were the one that gave up your dream!"the girl shouted. "Its all you! You must dance now. ."

"What?"was all 003 managed to say.

"You must dance!"she shouted again then she turned into a demon. 

"Ah!!"003 screamed. She saw her brother for a nanosecond then he too turned into a demon. The demons head towards her. .Then all of a sudden, she starts to dance. She's wearing red slippers and a pink ballerina outfit. It seems that she has fallen into a. .a dream.

"La la la la,"the cyborg hummed while twirling.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


_The others status_

"Where could she be?!"shouted 002, who made people stop and stare. They were in 

front of the café where 003 and them were suppose to meet.

"Hey look at that, it red airplane,"said 004.

"Let's follow it,"said 007.

"What!"shouted 002 again but the others were already following the airplane. They ran after the airplane more likely.

The mysterious red airplane led them to a ruin where they heard humming. .

"Isn't that 003?"asked 006 who pointed to a young lady that was twirling.

"SHE'S ABOUT TO FALL INTO THAT HOLE!"screamed 008. "And we're so far away!" 

Not another word was said as 002, 004, 006, 007, and 008 ran to the spot where 003 was.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She wasn't aware of the black hole in front of her. She takes a step nearer to that

hole. . .one step nearer. . .then one of her foot was right over the whole and she took a twirl then. . .

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hehehe So sorry! I just had too. It helps out the next chapter a lot. And I apologize to the creator of Cyborg 009 as I have borrowed a few scenes from his anime. .If you guys have seen the Tv episode where 003 visits Paris again, then you'd understand this chapter a lot better. By the way, Vash the Stampede- LOL stands for laugh out loud. I'll try to lighten up on 009 but its part of my plot lol and if I might please ask to be patient for the next chapter I'll give you romance lol! (That did NOT come out right) 009/003 romance I mean. . 

Nickel478-Thanks for the ideas. I had them in mind too. I kinda changed it all little bit though lol

:/ cliffhanger hater! :/- Sorry! A cliffie. . . 

I am sorry for the really late update but lately, I have been really busy. . Sorry! 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Big Save

_Snap back to reality. .Op! There goes gravity _

  


"AH!!"003 screamed as she snapped back to reality and saw that she was going to fall but just then, someone grabbed her and saved her. 

"I got you,"said 009 softly.

"009?"asked 003. 'What is he doing here?'

"What,"he replied.

"Thank you,"003 said as she was in his arms. He didn't reply just grinned but that grin didn't last very long. 003 smiled at that. It turns out that he used his acceleration mode to save her. The others got there too late though. 009 put her down as the others and the two met.

"Are you okay?!"asked 002.

"Yeah I am,"replied 003. "009 saved me."

"Oh, is that right,"said 002 then looked at 009. 'There's some good in him I guess.' 002 thought as he held out his hand for 009 to shake. 

009 looked at 002's hand for awhile then held out his hand and they shook. The others were very confused but they did the same.

"Glad to see you guys are getting along,"said 003 then chuckled. 

"Who said anything bout getting along,"mumbled 002 then grinned, then the others laughed except from 009. "Hey you punk, are you finally gonna soften up now? No more punk acts."

"Whatever,"replied 009. Whatever was his way of saying yes and the others knew it.

"Good,"said 002.

"Yes yes, is everyone hungry?"asked 006.

"So glad you asked!"replied 003.

"We should head back, I'll cook up something,"said 006.

"K,"replied 003, when that was said, they walked back to where the others (Dr. Gilmore, 005, and 001) were.

"Hey Dr. Gilmore!"greeted 003.

"Hey, how was France?"replied Dr. Gilmore.

"It was . .interesting,"said 003 then she thought back to the moment she was dancing and almost fell into that black hole. .009 saved her. .(big cheesy grin)

"Hehe what happened that makes you grin so big?"asked Dr. Gilmore.

"Nothing in particular,"replied 003 then blushed.

"009, I thought you were here the whole time in your room,"Said Dr. Gilmore while winking at 003 which made the cyborg blush even more.

"You thought wrong Dr. Gilmore,"replied 009, this time not in that usual tone of his. He even grinned a little bit after he said that.

"Oh. .would someone tell me what happened?!"bursted Dr. Gilmore. "Something very wrong is going on here!"

"What makes you think that?"asked 008 then chuckled.

"Because, oh just tell me what happened!"replied Dr. Gilmore. Everyone chuckled at his curiosity.

"Let's just say something good happened,"said 002.

"I'm going to fix dinner now,"announced 006 then he walked into the kitchen, the groceries were already delivered. 

"Fine, you will tell me at dinner then,"said Dr. Gilmore then grinned an evil grin. He then left to read a book.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


_Dinner time_

"Nifty,"said 002.

"What do you mean by that?"asked 006.

"You cooked more then you ever did!"replied 002.

"Haha, I guess I got carried away,"said 006. He made a lot of Italian food and two plates of bread sticks.

"You do know we are in France, right 006?"said 007.

"Yes yes, I know,"replied 006.

"Why did you cook Italian food?!"asked 007.

"I don't know, I was in the mood for Italian,"replied 006.

"It smells great,"said 003.

"Yeah, it does 006,"said 002.

"Food is not meant to be stared at, eat everyone!"said Dr. Gilmore. When that was said, they dug in. "By the way, you guys never told me what happened when you guys were in Paris?"

"Well. ."started 003.

"We were in front of the café and we were worried since 003 didn't meet us there. And then there came a red airplane that led us to an old ruin where we saw 003 dancing. She was bout to fall into a black hole. We ran but we got there too late. 009 used his acceleration mode to save her though,"said 002.

"Why were you dancing 003?"asked Dr. Gilmore.

"I. .I don't know, I wasn't controlling myself. ."003 replied.

"Black Ghost,"said Dr. Gilmore softly.

"What?"said 005.

"It has to be Black Ghost,"said Dr. Gilmore. "We have better be more careful. He'll be everywhere we go. ." When Dr. Gilmore said that, their meal was eaten in silence.

"Its very good,"said 004 after everything was eaten up and he was wiping his mouth.

"Thank you,"replied 006 with a big grin.

"Great, now we're full haha,"said 004.

"Well, good night,"said Dr. Gilmore as he got up and walked away.

"Night,"replied the whole group.

"Hey 009, I just wanted to say thank you,"said 003 after everyone was gone to bed, or so they thought. 

"You already said thank you,"replied 009 quietly.

"I know but I just wanted you to know I'm very grateful, it would have hurt very much to have fallen in,"said 003 then she giggled a little bit.

"Hehe okay?"said 009. "I'm going to bed now, good night."

"Good night 009!"said 003, after she said that, 009 went into his room.

"Hehe, he's softening up,"said 003.

"Yeah, guess he is,"said 002.

"002! When did you. .I didn't see you,"said 003 who was shocked.

"Really, I was standing there the whole time,"said 002 softly.

"Oh, I didn't see you!"said 003 then chuckled.

"Yeah, guess you haven't,"said 002 then walked away solemnly. 'She likes him . .'

'What's wrong with 002?'thought 003. 'Oh well, today was as wonderful as yesterday!'

(Sigh) 'I miss home but maybe I am getting used to this place. I must stop from getting too attached. These people, they have accepted me into their world. Why? Because I am one of them? I'll destroy black ghost. That's for sure but the thing I swore to do after that, leaving this dumb place, will I follow through?'009 thought as he lied on his back with an image of 003 in his mind.

"Hehe, tomorrow is my birthday. ."said 003 softly as she checked her calendar. 'I almost forgot that! Geesh, how old are you again Francoise? Your should be an old lady by now haha. I'm glad I'm not though . .haha I think I'm almost glad that Black Ghost turned me into a cyborg. If he didn't I wouldn't have gotten to meet 009. Oh wait, what am I saying. Haha.' they cyborg just layed on her bed and giggled away. Tomorrow being her birthday, what twisted thing will happen?

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Hey guys! That wasn't very long was it. Oh well, I didn't have time to write any longer. Hehehe You guys are right, lol also means lots of love but my version is laugh out loud. Lol. You guys, 009 in real life is a really nice guy!! I turned him into a mean guy. Haha its part of my story. So the answer to your question (Is 009 really that mean?) Is no he isn't. No he isn't that cold in the beginning, he never was!! You should see the big smile on my face right now haha. By the way, thanks for the reviews, you guys are so sweet!! Haha alrighty, imma go now. Byes til next time! ^_~


	6. Happy Birth AHHH!

_Early Next Morning_

  


"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!"Cyborg 002, 004, 005, 006, 007, and 008 shouted right when 003 walked into the door.

"Oh my goodness! You guys! How did you know?"shouted 003 who was really shocked at this sudden surprise. The room was decorated with balloons, huge ribbons, and streamers. 006 had baked a 5 layered cake just for her. It said 'Happy Birthday Franscoise' and with that, all 5 of the layers of cake had candles surrounding it. The inside was chocolate and the outside was vanilla frosting with pink flower frosting.

"How couldn't we?"replied 002.

"Awww, you guys are so sweet!"003 said. "Thank you so much!!"

009 walked into the room and all eyes turned to him. The memories of yesterday came back.

"Hey 009,"greeted 003.

"Hello,"replied 009 quietly but not in that cold tone.

"Your right on time!"said 004.

"Its 003's birthday today,"said 007.

"Oh. Happy birthday 003,"said 009 in a tone that surprised everyone. He said it in a happy way, not in a quiet or solemn tone but a happy tone. 

"Thank you,"replied 003 softly. She was still in shock but smiled a big smile at him.

'What is she smiling so big about?!'002 thought as he stared jealously at 003's smile towards 009 who managed to grin back at her.

"Okay, time to open presents!"said 005.

"You guys, isn't it too early in the morning to celebrate?"asked 003 who finally tore her gaze away from 009.

"No not really. We figured this was the best time to surprise you!"said 004.

"Aww, I can't thank you guys enough! You shouldn't have,"replied 003.

"No prob, now time to open presents!!"said 006. "Then we can eat cake!" 

(009 walks out of the room)

"Cake in the morning?!"shouted Dr. Gilmore who just walked in. "You guys!! You surprised her without me!"

"Sorry Doc, we had to,"said 002.

"That's okay,"replied Dr. Gilmore. "Now what about presents?"

"003 is going to open our gifts we bought her!"said 006.

"Oh ah haha,"said Dr. Gilmore then he pulled out something that he was hiding behind his back. "I bought something too you know."

"Oh guys! You shouldn't have! Really you shouldn't,"said 003.

"Oh we should haha,"replied 006 then shoved her to the table full of presents from each and every cyborg excluding 009 and 001.

002 had gotten her a beautiful bracelet that had her name dangling on it and ballerina slippers, 004 bought her a whole new box of make up, 005 bought her a new hair tie with diamonds sowed into the fabric, 006 made her a whole boxful of homemade chocolates, and 007 wrote her a poem: 

  


Franscoise Arnoul, The one and only, 

We wanted to let you know, We love you dearly, 

Through thick and thin, We'll be there, 

That's always how its been and forever it shall remain.

You are our very own angel, a beautiful one with that, 

Not just beautiful on the inside but outside, 

don't you ever change your ways. 

When you feel lonely, don't worry,

Remember that, we are your friends,

family at that, and we will always have your back.

  


"What a beautiful poem!!"003 shouted as a tear rolled down her eyes. 

  


008 had boughten her a beautiful dress. The dress was light pink with straps that should hang on her shoulders and diamonds circling diagonally at the bottom part of the dress. Dr. Gilmore handed her his gift. It turned out to be a diamond ring that was shaped like a pentagon. 

"Oh guys! I'm so speechless!! Thank you so much!!"screamed 003 who had tears running down her eyes.

"Its no problem,"replied the gang. Just then, 009 walked in.

"Um, here's my gift to you. ."said 009 softly. His gift turned out to be a music box with a mini ballerina in it that played a beautiful melody. 

"Oh Joe. ."said 003 who was staring at the music box. Indeed, all of her gifts were beautiful and she appreciated the others giving it to her but this gift left her trailing. A music box so beautiful but what meant more to her was who it was from. 

009 had boughten this gift when he was in Paris right when they arrived. 

"Thank you Joe,"003 managed to say who was now staring at 009.

"Its no problem,"replied 009.

'Argh, he had to ruin everything!'thought 002.

"You guys are so sweet,"said 003 who started to cry again.

"I think that means she's either really happy or really sad,"said 004. 

003 started giggling. "I'm really happy! Why would I be sad?"

"No idea,"replied 002 solemnly. 'I won't give up on you though. .'

"Time for cake!"sad 006 who went and got the cake.

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy birthday to you. .happy birthday dear Franscoise, happy birthday to you!!!!!!!"sang the whole gang.

"Blow out your candles!"said 004.

It took a while to blow out all of the candles for 003 considering the fact that there were a lot of candles but she made a wish and blew all of the candles out.

"Thank you guys so much for everything!"said 003. "I have to go to the bathroom now. .I'll be back!"

"Okay,"replied the 00 team.

"As she walked past 009, their eyes met. For a quick moment, there was a shine in both their eyes and each grinned. .then 003 passed 009. That little moment engraved in their mind.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_In the bathroom_

  


"Aww my friends. .more like my family hehe,"said 003 softly as she washed her hands.

"Muh hahaha,"someone laughed. The laugh was an evil evil laugh. .

"Who's there?"shouted 003.

"Ah hahaha,"said the guy.

"Black Ghost!"screamed 003. "AHHHHH!!!!!!"the cyborg screamed as Black Ghost grabbed her.

Everyone heard her scream and rushed to see what was the matter but they got there too late. . . .Black Ghost had already kidnaped her.

"This was the work of Black Ghost,"said Dr. Gilmore.

"ARGH! Right on her birthday too!"shouted 002.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Hey guys, sorry for the extra long update. My computer got infected with a freaking virus and plus I went to Toronto, Canada. All of which sucked lol! Anyway, I have a few shout outs to you guys. 

  


Story Weaver1- Its no problem! Thanks!! ^_^

009is_a_hottie!-Aww, that's okay! Lol, I'm sure that our fanfics will keep you company for a long time!

Cat-Too romantic? LOL! You can never have too much!! LOL!

shall be explained- Um, thank you for the info! Glad you enjoyed Falling.

Peapod-lol Its okay! 

CosmoAngel1-Aww! Thank you! One question though. .what are Kore fics?

Chibi Binasu-chan-Lol, your wish is sort of my command!! Haha

To all the rest of you guys, thanks for reviewing, keep em coming! ^_~ Once again, sorry for the late update. Haha school is coming up in one more week for meh. I can't wait!! (squels)

Til next time,

~*~Yours TRULY!!~*~

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Spazz out why don't you

"Damn it! Damn it all!"screamed 002 while punching everything in sight.

"Black Ghost?"asked 009 who was in a state of shock.

"Yeah, he's the one who turned us into cyborgs, he's the one who is after us, and he is the one who just kidnaped 003,"replied 004 quietly.

"What are we standing here for? We have to get her back!"screamed 002.

"How? How do we know where Black Ghost took her to? We aren't the ones with the psychic powers you know,"said 007 and he was right, they had no clue where the girl was.

"Yeah and plus, 003 was the one who had the ability to sense things,"added 005.

"Your forgetting one thing 005,"said Dr. Gilmore cleverly.

"What's that?"asked 005.

"001 has the psychic powers might I remind you,"replied Dr. Gilmore. 

"That's right! All we have to do is wake him up and ask him where Black Ghost took 003!"shouted 002.

"If he wakes up,"said 009.

"Why don't you shut up,"said 002 who then took 001 from Dr. Gilmore's hands. "Wake up 001!! We need you right now!!" The little cyborg baby wouldn't wake up.

"He's in a deep sleep 002 so I suggest you stop it,"said Dr. Gilmore a wee bit annoyed and afraid of what 002 might do to 001.

"Oh god!!"screamed 002 who finally gave up on waking 001, then he tried to throw 001 against the wall. 002 was a bit frustrated. Luckily for 001, 009 used his acceleration mode to catch 001. 

(((((((((Okay okay! I'm away already. Why are you trying to do 002? Kill me?)))))))) asked 001 in his psychic way of speaking.

"Finally!"shouted 002. "Can you tell us where 003 is?!"

((((((((Not until you apologize for trying to throw me against the wall))))))))

"We don't have time for this!"replied 002 a bit annoyed.

(((((((((Yes we do))))))))))

"Damn you! I'm sorry alright?! Now tell me where she is!!"screamed 002.

((((((((((If that is the best you can do then I guess your forgiven))))))))))

"Urgh,"002 said.

"001, can you please tell us where Black Ghost is holding 003 captive?"asked 009.

((((((((Okay, I'll try my best))))))))

"Thank you 001!"said 009.

"Oh so he does it for 009 but not for me! That's nice,"said 002 sarcastically.

"Yeah isn't it?"replied 004.

"Whatever,"said 002 has he stomped to a corner and stood there.

((((((((((She's in Japan)))))))))

"Wha. .what?"asked 009.

(((((((She's in Japan I said, in the heart of Tokyo))))))))

"How can Black Ghost build his headquarters in the heart of Tokyo when there is so many people around?"wondered 006.

"Well whatever he's doing, its working for him,"replied 004.

"What are we standing here for?! We have to go find her!"shouted 002.

"One question, where is the heart of Tokyo?"asked 008.

"I don't know, 001, what and where is the heart of Tokyo?"replied 005. "001?" 

"Your too late, he's fell asleep,"said Dr. Gilmore who was listening to every single word that was said.

"Don't throw him across the wall again,"said 009 who was trying to joke around to lighten the mood but he too was frustrated, pretty soon, he started to go back to that famous expression of his.

Dr. Gilmore let out a sigh. 

"What's the matter Dr. Gilmore?"asked 006.

"No matter how smart I am, I can't figure out what 001 said about the heart of Tokyo!" The doctor replied.

"Don't worry, we'll figure it out,"said 004.

"Let's go NOW,"said 002 then started running towards the exit.

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Hey guys, again sorry for the late update lol. I'd be surprised if you guys haven't given up on checking back if I updated this fic. And sorry for it being so short, school has started and along with it is a ton of homework but I'm not complaining! Lol. .Plus I promised I'd tell you if I had given up on this fic lol. Alright, a few shout outs to you guys. .

  


Serene Faerie- Strange how we are alike. A million guys eh? I thought 20 guys were enough lol 

  


Queen of Duels- Yeah 009 always does doesn't he LOL I'd look forward to reading your fic about 002/003 even tho I am a 009/003 fan! Lol

  


Kuramie- Aww thanks! I love Kurama too! Mine mine j/k

  


Peapod- Your stories are very good! Keep on at it ^_~

  


Miss inuyasha sama- Oh gosh I feel special Lol Thank you for your review, *hugs you* lol 

  


Cat- Poor 009? Strange lol kissing isn't that bad, it's the lime and lemon lol

  


CosmoAngel1- Oh more fics lol I'll look into that. .You have a maid?! Lucky! 

  


Grandmaster fxx- Why do I like school? I love school! I get to meet up with my friends lol Special friends Mckenzie and Shelly! They are my fav. At first I thought they were snotty cuz they were like cheerleaders but now I am friends with the whole cheer squad and they aren't bad. Lol 

  


Emumoon- I am kinda confused lol does that mean you don't like it or you do lol 

  
  



	8. Trapped in Bright Light

The next day, everyone awoke to a long yawn and was terribly tired. No one had gotten any more then 3 hours of sleep basically that last night. Everyone was up worrying about that blonde sweetheart that was with them for so long, especially someone in particular. Francoise Arnoul, the girl they knew as 003. Though she was gone for just one evening and one night, everyone missed her like she had been gone forever. . .

  


"Where could she be?"asked 006 while everyone except 002 was eating breakfast. 

"I can't believe you can be eating at a time like this,"said 002 in turn while rolling his eyes.

The others just ignore that little comment like no one said anything. 

"Its not like you're the only one who cares,"said 004 who was really annoyed with 002's behavior. 

"Well at this moment, I probably am,"snapped back 002.

004 was about to open his mouth and say something about that but 006 stopped him by putting his hand in front of 004's mouth. 

  


"Let him show his care for the one he admires most his way,"whispered 006.

  


A huge cheesy grin appeared on 004's face when 006 said that. 'I seriously should be laughing but that'll get 002 even madder so I'll try to be nice,' thought 004 but no matter what the cyborg thought, he couldn't hold it in. He burst out into laughter soon followed by 006.

"What's so funny?"asked 002. 004 and 006 straightened up right away and stopped their laughing once he asked that. 002 just rolled his eyes and looked away.

  


"I was thinking,"said 009, "that instead of staying here and thinking about what to do, we should fly to Tokyo and figure it out from there." 009 had finally spoken up after a whole morning of silent thinking.

"We're on our way right now,"replied 007.

"Oh,"was 009's response. Then a picture caught his gaze. A picture of the whole 00-group including Dr. Gilmore, taken before he had came into their lives. He stared at that picture for a while. Everyone looked happy. . 009 tore his gaze from that picture to keep from tearing his eyes out. To keep from looking, he stared down at his lap. A tear flying lose from his eyes. He quickly wiped it away with his hands, a sad feeling crept through his body. 009 sighed and then walked away from the kitchen and to his room.

"What's up with him?"asked 002 in a stupid tone. He was watching 009 leave. No one answered 002 but 007 did speak up.

  


"What is up with you 002?"asked 007.

  


"What do you mean,"replied 002.

"Your acting like a jerk to 009. The kid softened up just in case you haven't noticed."

"I don't care about that."

"Well maybe you should."

  


The two were nose to nose in this conversation and 002 even clenched his fists. 

  


"I'll tell you what's up with me, that punk ass boy stole 003 away from me. Do you know how it feels you idiot?!"screamed 002.

  


There was quite a bit of silence after that.

  


"This is getting old,"said 002 then he left the room. 

  


Dr. Gilmore just sipped his coffee and continued reading his book about Tokyo, Japan that he had started last night.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Meanwhile, in 009's little room, he layed there thinking. 'Did I ruin these peoples' lives? Is this all my fault?' He gave a heavy sigh then thought about something different. 'Heart of Tokyo. . . . . . . . . was that a metaphor or was black Ghost's head quarters in the middle of busy Tokyo?' 

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


"LET ME GO!!"screamed 003. She was in a nasty dream that wouldn't go away. She was being pulled away from 009 and into Black Ghost's arms. "YOU BASTARD LET ME GO!!" No matter how hard she screamed and how hard she cried. .she can't escape this nightmare. This nightmare was no dream. .it was real. 003 cried herself to sleep only to awake and find that it was a dream. 'Reality bites.' she thought. She was being held in an electric force field in a brightly lit room. The room in the force field I should say. There was no escape. None at all. "009. .please come save me. . ."she whispered as tears fell down her rosy cheeks.

  


'Not even 009 can save you now foolish little girl. .'said a voice in her head. The voice belonged to Black Ghost. 

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Hey guys . .seriously apologize for not updating this lol. Thanks to Vanessa (DarkAngel004) I updated it lol. Your mah new online bud *wink wink* For authors. .they usually complain about being tooo busy. I'm sorry but I'm one of those authors lol *grins* once again. .thank you for your reviews. .It's a joy reading them I should say! Keep em coming and I'll keep the chapters rollin. Oh gosh that was gay lol Lata til next timmme


	9. Figuring it out

"Master, I have transferred the girl from section 9 to 4 ask you wished,"said one of the soldiers of Black Ghost.

"Good,"replied Black Ghost in a bored voice.

"Is there something wrong master?"

"No. I need a little excitement right now. That's all. Go away. I need to make an important announcement to those fools,"said Black Ghost in a commanding voice.

"As you wish,"replied the soldier then left.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


"Are we there yet?"asked 002 in an impatient tone.

"No,"replied 004 who was steering.

"Can this thing go any faster?"asked 002 again.

"Can your mouth go any longer?"replied 004 with annoyance.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"You have been nagging me with all these stupid questions! Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Dammit! I'll tell you when we're there!"shouted 004.

"Fine but its not going to be my fault if we get there too late."said 002 in a sarcastic tone. 

"No one's gonna blame you unless you wanted to be blamed,"004 replied, rolling his eyes.

"Ugh,"was all 002 said as he turned and walked away.

In the living room, the rest of the gang was sitting there. All with anxious looks on their face. 

009 was still trying to figure out what it meant.

All eyes turned to 002 when he walked in. 

"What?"asked 002.

"Ah haha!"a voice cackled.

"Who was that?!"screamed 006.

"You fools. Over here. .!"said that voice again.

"Oh shit! Its him,"said 002.

Indeed it was Black Ghost standing next to the tattered old sofa. Or at least it was a holographic form of him.

"What do you want?! Where's 003?! You better not have harmed her!"shouted 002. 009 was about to say the same thing but the words escaped from 002's mouth before it came out of his own. 

"Hahaha! You bunch of idiots. I have her here in Tokyo hehe . .the 'Heart' of Tokyo. Do you really want to know what that means and where it is? Ah haha!!"

"We aren't here to play games Black Ghost. Tell us where she is,"said 009 in a dark serious voice. 

"Woooo. .Tell you what. I'll tell you where she is if you figure my clues. First of all, my headquarters are not on the ground nor in the high sky. Indeed it is in the heart of Toyko, if you know what I mean hehe . .Its right in front of your face. Figure it out before it is too late!"Black Ghost said then materialized right in front of their faces. 

"I don't get it."said 002.

"I think I do,"said 008. 

"Continue,"said 005.

"You see, if its neither on ground of sky, it must be in the middle, like in midair. As for the heart of Tokyo, it must mean his headquarters is in the middle of Toyko in the air but not too high in the sky. It all makes sense!" 008 said after a brief moment of thinking.

  


"Just because it is the heart does not mean it is in the middle. It is located in the left side of your body. So that means it is in the left side of Tokyo and in the upper part,"said Dr. Gilmore after absorbing what 008 said.

The others stood there thinking about what 008 and Dr. Gilmore said. 002 with his mouth opened and 009 feeling stupid that he didn't think of that sooner.

"I can't believe that!"shouted 002.

"We gotta go tell 004 before he goes in the wrong direction."said 007. When he said that, he left. 

"Yeah,"said 009.

Strange how when your trying to figure out something, you forget about something else. Black Ghost had said, "before its too late." Why did the others ignore this warning when its so oblivious? Oh well. .

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Back in Black Ghost's headquarters Section 4_

  


'Oh, where are you guys? I'm . .sorry to be a coward but. .I'm. .scared. ."said a girl who's face was wet from crying. 

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

  


Hey you guys. Sorry for the long wait yet again hehe. Hope you enjoyed it! Leave a review. Bye bye, much love! 


	10. The Worst, Just Beginning

"Are we there yet?"asked 002.

"No,"replied 004.

"Are we there yet?"asked 002 again.

"No,"replied 004.

"Are we there yet?"asked 002 yet again.

"No,"replied 004.

"Are we there yet?"asked 002 yet another again.

"Dr. Gilmore, he's gonna make me cry,"screamed 004, throwing his head back in frustration. "Alright listen up 002, it's hard enough driving this thing without you breathing down my back asking 'ARE YOU THERE YET?!' Now leave and go bug 009 damnit!" 

"Oh no he's not coming near me,"said 009. 

"Geesh. .you know you want me,"said 002 then returned to his seat chuckling.

"Hey 004, we hit something,"said 008.

"What?"

"We hit something."

"I don't see anything."

"Well we hit something."

"Where is it for gosh sakes?!"

"Radars say its right in front of us,"cut in 009.

"I don't see it,"said 006.

"Me either,"said 005.

"It's right there in front of you!"said 009.

"No it isn't,"said 002.

"Shut up,"said 009, who was, obviously, annoyed. 'It's right in front of you!'he though in a whining way. 

"It's his headquarters,"said Dr. Gilmore coming in and yawning. He just took a nap.

"Oh well, it's invisible,"said 004.

"No duh,"said 002.

"Hey hey hey! We found it!!"shouted 007. He and 006 started celebrating. "After many years of searching for him. Finally!!"

"More like months,"mumbled 002.

"I wouldn't start celebrating yet. ."009 said. "We still have to find a way in."

"Always you with the negativeness."said 006.

"002, you're the only one who can fly. Go out there and try to find a way in. I'll back the plane away from it,"announced 004 in a take-charge voice.

"What about the rest of us?"asked 007. "We can't sit here and do nothing." 

And that's exactly what they did. NOTHING.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_15 minutes later_

"You know what? I give up!!"said 002 emerging in from the blue sky. "I can feel it but there's no doors!"

"You know who we need right now? 001!"said 008.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about him,"said 002.

((((Noo way!)))))

"Oh it's 001, what an amazing coincidence,"said 004 sarcastically.

(((((I've only been awake for the last 1 hour)))))

"I see I see I see,"said 002.

"Hey 001, where's the entrances to Black Ghosts' headquarter. We've found it but we can't find the entrance."said 009.

(((((How are you so sure that this is his headquarter?))))))

"Are you serious?"asked 004 in disbelief.

(((((No just kidding. I'll try to pin point it.)))))

"Kay, you do that,"said 004, doing a little victory dance in his head. 'Yay yaay!'

(((((It's right in front of you)))))

"What?!"screamed everyone.

(((You know, the thing that you hit and obviously probably made a dent in? That's like the entrance I think. Yes yes why yes it is. Now go ahead with your little journey. Nap time for me.)))

"Oh he falls asleep again. How many times does this dude sleep? He shouldn't be a character at all. He doesn't take responsibilty. He isn't responsible."said 002.

"Uh huh,"said 004 sarcastically.

"He's not the only baby of the group,"said 009.

"What's that suppose to mean?"asked 002 raising an eyebrow.

"It means let's get going!"said 009 then ran for the exit of the plane.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Inside Black Ghost Headquarters, main room_

  


"Seems they found us,"said Black Ghost.

"Want us to start shooting?"asked Captain Rogers, the obvious idiot.

"No, not really. I want to have some fun with this before I kill them all,"said Black Ghost. "Tell you what, I'll give you fifteen bucks to lead them to me."

"Um sir, are you out of your mind?"asked Captain Rogers.

"No, don't ask me that again or I might say yes. Now go! Here's 10 bucks."

"But you said fifteen!"

"Too bad, that's what you get if you argue with me and call me an idiot."

"But I didn't call you an idiot!"

"Yes you did. Give me back my five bucks."

"Ugh,"said Captain Rogers in annoyance then went to get the Cyborg Gang. 'By the way he's running it, we'll all get killed before one of those pipsqueaks do.'

When Captain Rogers left the room, Black Ghost ordered up a servant. "Bring me the girl,"ordered Black Ghost.

"Hmm, as you wish,"replied the servant.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay, I'm sorry I have to apologize to you guys every time I update because it's been so long. I'm sorry! Darn, you guys haven't been reviewing. It makes me sad. !_! Anyway, you know what to do! ^_~


	11. Disappear into ?

"I say we jump for it,"suggested 002.

"What do you mean by that? Kill ourselves? I say we ram it down,"replied 004.

"Hey um 004, if your out here, who's controlling the plane in which we might go down on and die?"asked 006.

"I dunno, who cares. I say we ram the door down,"replied 004 again not paying attention to anyone's worried faces.

"We can't even see the door,"009 commented.

"Hey! Your welcome for taking control of the airplane!"shouted 008 from within.

"Was that 008? Tell him to get in here! We need him, he's big and strong hehe,"said 007.

"Right, right. Hey 005, could you um. .trade places with, you know, 008?"asked 002.

"In asking that are you implying that I am a weakling?"replied 005.

"Well. .your not EXACTLY well maybe. No, I mean yes. I mean no. Which answer would get you in there?"002 said.

"Ugh, you shutting up would,"snapped 005 then went back in.

"Hey, um this bridge thing isn't gonna hold us too long so how are we gonna get inside?"asked 008 appearing outside.

"DUDE! Get off this! We're all gonna fall!"shouted 002.

"Shut up 002, they can hear us!"said 009.

"What are you talking about,"snapped 002.

"I say we ram it down,"said 004.

"(Taking a long breathe) Fine, let's ram it down and get noticed by everyone in this stupid fortress,"said 007.

"On three! One, two, THREE!!"shouted 004 and just him rammed the door down. But the door didn't go down. Instead, he disappeared when he hit the invisible who know's what.

"Wow, amazing, where did he go?"asked 002.

Everyone just shrugged. Who knows.

"I say we ram it down too!"said 007.

"That is not the peaceful thing to do,"said 008.

"Sure it isn't. We're not 'peaceful' said 007 then ran to the door and he too disappeared when he ran into whatever it was.

"You know what we should do?"said 009.

"What?"replied 002. You'd think he'd be the second one to go but your wrong! 

"We should do the same thing. Let's go!"said 009 and the three cyborgs (009, 008, 002) ran into it and disappeared like the rest.

Now where have they gone? Did 004 make a stupid choice by running into and did the others act like idiots and follow him? 

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Hehe short chapter. Shortest one compared to that first one I had. Don't worry. The next will be the longest out of all of them I guess. Thanks to you guys who reviewed. I'm gonna do my old shout out thing! ^_^

  


First of all. .

  


Cat of Darkness- It's alright. No one checked it in awhile lol. And what's wrong with using Lol? I don't hate it! Lol I like your screen name thing-E. It's unique. Hope to be hearing more of you!

Jenny644443855-You have a long signature thing lol. Anyway, thanks! Hope to hear moer of you.

Rachridgeback-Haha! Your so interesting! I can't keep up with you lol 

Animeobsession260- Thank you. Haha don't kill me but if your thinking of it, all I have to say is you can't find me! 

Robowan99-There's two of you! I think. Lol you're a hyper one aren't you.

SereneFaerie- Hey Saku, are you Japanese? Cuz Sakura is a Japanese name. I learned that from Card Capture Sakura lol My friend also told me too. Your too nice lol thanks

Tomoe2Kenshin-Alright. I see you like Rurouni Kenshin too! I love that anime lol 

Wolfwood11- Thanks lol 002 is REALLY smart ! 

Sweet Dark Angel 009- Thanks ! I think I've talken to you on yahoo before. Tell me if we have lol I have a short term memo. 

Thanks for reviewing you guys. ^_^ Oh Happy Thanksgiving!! 

  



	12. Gettin' Good

Being led through an exhausting maze isn't the 'real' ideal of the word fun. Especially for 2 (no 009) cyborg men who are trying to rescue a girl in need.

"Man what's up with this guy, he needs a punch when I get to him,"said 002. "How _did _we get into this mess anyway. I mean we _could _have figured out a better way of getting into this stupid floating invisible fortress and rescuing 003."

"Yeah well we didn't,"008 said calmly-sarcastically. "Hey, just forget about it. We've been doing nothing but bickering and it's kind of getting annoying. Where's 009 anyway? We kinda rammed into this thing with him." 

"Ah who cares, let's just find our way to our pounding target,"replied 002.

"Why I wouldn't be in such a hurry. ."a voice came from the shadows. Captain Rogers appeared with half his face shadowed-such a rip off of this movie ^_^.

"Yo there!"shouted 002. "Man, you shocked me."

"Who are you?"asked 008.

"If you want the girl, follow me,"replied Rogers. 

'To follow or not to follow. .'thought 008 giving it as much interest as you would with getting into something that might get you killed.

"I want the girl. .wait a sec, who's the girl?"asked 002.

"Well duh,"Rogers said. "That annoying blonde headed, the one you call 003."

"Oh, alright, lead me to my . .the girl,"said 002 who started following Capt. Rogers when he started walking into a dark hallway.

'Ugh, stupid guy,'thought 008 as he followed behind. 'What's that saying? Big mouth with no oh who cares he's just a big mouth.'

"Do, do, do, do, do,"002 hummed to himself. 'Man, I'm getting myself into a lot of trouble. He could betray us that freaky guy. Oh well, 009 and the others will no HAVE to bail us out. In the mean time, 003!!' "You call fall from the sky or you can fall from a tree but the best way to fall is in love with me hehe hehe hehe,"002 then whispered.

"Eww, I heard that,"said 008. "Your not what I think you are, are you?"

"What? Noo,"replied 002, blushing.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Here are the rest of them,"said Rogers as they (008&002) arrived in a pretty dark room.

"Who you talkin' to?"asked 002.

"Me,"replied a voice in the dark. 

"I know that voice but its on the tip of my tongue,"said 002 quietly as if trying to figure out the world's toughest riddle.

"I am who you think I am,"said the voice again.

"Oh, your Black Ghost,"said 002 coldly, seriously.

"HA!"replied the voice and snapped his fingers. *The lights flash on*

"You tricked us Rogers! Wait, how do we even know your name is Rogers? You son of a liar!"said 002 in fury.

"If you can trust I can lie,"replied Rogers almost letting out a chuckle.

'Ah 002, you knew what you were getting yourself into,'thought 008.

"Oh stop with the nonsense, I believe you've come here to see me,"said the voice who turned out to be Black Ghost.

"Not really, we've come to seek out our. .003 . .yeah right,"said 002.

"Ha, a little too late for that,"said Black Ghost quietly.

"What did you say?"asked 002. "And why are the others in that electric bubble thing?! (force field, episode I don't know lol) And where is. ." Trailed 002. 'I shouldn't say that 009 is missing. He might come save us if we need it. .wait we don't need his help! Grr I need some therapy after this.'

"I said it's too late! HAHA Hey Rogers, what about the last one? Oh what was his name, wait, I was his creator! DUH, where's 009?"said Black Ghost.

"You do not create him, Dr. Gilmore did,"008 mumbled cruelly. "You just ruined our lives. That's all you did."

"Yes, but with help,"said Black Ghost who gave out a chuckle again.

"What do you mean it's too late?"asked 002 on the verge of tear spilling even though he can't cry. . 

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hey guys, sorry yet again. I promise I will not be late next time or at least promise to try. Hehe the next chapter will be your Christmas present and I hope it won't be a late one. ^_^

  
  


Shout outs 

  


Sakura (you know who you are)-Thanks, I'm kinda getting bored with this story so I might finish it in about 5 more chapters. Your part Japanese?! That's so COOL! 

Cat of Darkness- Yeah I know what your saying. Like I said to Sakura aka Serene Faerie, it shall get better as we get to the ending. You know you'll want to read that! *wink wink*

Rachridgeback-Your fic is great and I enjoyed reading it. Continue to write! Hard work turned into great story. I hope this is the chapter your looking for. Sorry for not updating.

WolfWood11-Your so cute (your lil review), Yeah I guess they are OOC.

Robowan99-I like your personality! Always so hyped up lol

  


BabyG- HA! Back off, are you shurious? Lol!

  


That's it! And remember I'm sorry. You gotta forgive a face like this lol And to my friend Kristin who never visits this site cuz she's too busy being a papershaker (cheerleader) . .Don't chu be staring at mah butt! -quote from her haircutter lol. 


	13. Surprise Surprise

"Feel stupid?"asked 004.

"Yeah, kinda,"replied 002.

They were all stuck in a force field (not much the size of a real field) that couldn't be broken out of. 

"Wonder what happened to 009 and 003,"whispered 006.

"How much longer do we have to wait. ."whined 002 lowly. 

"Not much longer,"Rogers replied for him. 

"What are you doing . ."002 started but trailed off. 

There in rising glass cylinder was 003 who was connected to wires and was wearing nothing but a belly shirt and short spandex shorts. She wasn't smiling, she wasn't screaming, she wasn't terrified, she wasn't. .well anything. No blushing cheeks, no nothing. 

"Why isn't she moving?!"screamed 002 but he knew the answer and so do you. 

"She's in a half liquid half gel. We're transferring all her information then we're going to shut her off so savor her as much as you can, you'll never get another chance,"replied Rogers. 

"So. .she's. .not dead. . .yet?"002 managed to spit out.

"Not at the moment,"was Capt. Rogers reply.

Meanwhile, behind a closed door stood our very own 009. Lips trembling, he managed to capture the words to his fury but nothing came out. 'Wait, I can't feel this way. I know I can't. I have a job to do and I'll do it right. A silly fool of a girl can NOT and will NOT get in my way.' he thought and emerged from behind the door.

"Where have you been?! You could have rescued us by now so we can go save 003 while there's time damn-it!"shouted 002.

"He won't help you HAHA,"Black Ghost laughed cruelly at the shock on the other cyborg's faces.

"Wha. .what do you mean?"asked 007.

"He's a traitor like any other. I meant for you 'cyborgs' to get separated so I can. .negotiate with 009. He promised to transfer to my side and kill each of you if I will transform him back into a human being by putting his brain into some pretty boys'. I know that if he kills you, it'll make it a more enjoying experience to see one of your own betray you."

"How could you? You're a fake. You were always a fake. And to think that we were starting to like you but that's physically and mentally impossible,"said 002 in complete disgust.

"Don't give up that easily 002,"whispered 004.

"You minus well,"said Rogers who had overheard what 004 had whispered. 

"009, you gotta listen! Please help us! If not for us, do it for 003. ."said 007.

"Don't beg, you look like a dog,"replied 009 coldly-old tone.

"Look at her STUPID!"screamed 002. "To think she liked you!"

009 didn't reply. By the look on his face, no body thought he'd care.

"Your just ugh,"said 002 finally when he didn't reply. "You what the worst feeling in the world is? Knowing that someone means the world to you but also knowing you mean nothing to them. You know lucky you are to have a girl like 003 follow you? You have a heart. That's why 003 likes you. I couldn't, wouldn't, and will never say this but I have to. You are the one who can save her. You look at us, we're trapped in this force field thing. We can't do anything! But you can. Take it as a chance, why be human again? We all want to be human but it's nothing more then a mere wish. Black Ghost can't fulfill your dreams of being a human again. He will just betray you. You and I know we do."

*Black Ghost clapping* "You really think that a cold-hearted person like this young man here will just believe you and turn against me? Your stupid but I gotta give you some credit Mr. Hothead. 009, kill them all. Our work with the girl is almost finished, unleash the girl and put her on the ground. She's unconscious so we'll leave her for her lover to kill along with the others."

"Alright,"replied both 009 and Captain Rogers.

"We're too late. ."said 004.

The others didn't reply him, they too knew that without him saying so. Why hope now? 009 cannot and will not be turned around.

"Wait a second,"said 006 sighting a glimpse of 003 moving a little. "She's. ." he started but didn't want Black Ghost to hear.

The others didn't need to hear what 006 was starting to say because they say it too but the force field came down and 009 who was holding a laser gun was staring right at them with his icy blue eyes. The laser was pointing at 002. 

  
  



	14. Good Bye, Love

"No. ."started 003 as she woke up. "What's happening. Who are they? I feel stupid. ." 'Who's that guy? What's that thing pointing to his face? I want to check it out.'So limped to the scene.

When she got there, everyone looked right at her. 

"003!!"screamed the group (Besides 009).

"What? Why are you screaming numbers?"asked 003.

"But its your name?"replied 004.

"What? What _is _my name. ."

"003? Francoise Arnoul?"replied 007.

"What? Your lying!"said 003 as if in disbelief. "What is a Francoise?"

"Get out of my way,"said 009 coldly as if he didn't care who or what she was. 

002, who stood in shock also saw the bracelet that he had given her for her birthday and he wasn't full of fear anymore. 'Sticks and stones are hard on bones aimed with angry art. Words can sting like anything but silence breaks the heart. You haven't broken my heart yet Francoise. Your no mere cyborg to me. .but I'll never have you. Your 009's. .and I'm just one of the brothers.' "Go ahead. .009. Shoot me. I have no reason to live. Just don't shoot her." 002 suddenly felt like kicking himself, why would 009 shoot 003? Stupid. 

009 acted as if he hadn't heard 002 at all. He was standing there staring at 003, looking at 003's bracelet. He stared at the ballerina shoes and the name that was embroidered onto it: Franscoise. 

003 meanwhile stared at 009. 'He looks so. .familiar. . .'she thought.

"What are you staring at?"asked 009, finally breaking the silence.

"You. .you look. .familiar. .you look like your name is Moe. .or something like that,"replied 003.

009 almost laughed out loud but held it in and instead, he gave a little grin. 'Where'd she get Mo from, man she's such a fool.'

"Joe,"corrected 007.

"Oh, it's Joe!"said 003 as if she discovered something important.

009 went back to staring at her with a 'Your crazy' kind of look.

"That's a nice name. ." 003 said quietly. 'I think he hates me. .'

"We've wasted too much time. I have to complete my mission now. Move or I will shoot,"said 009 almost regretfully but his voice didn't reveal it.

"What?"asked 003 but 009 got the gun ready. All he had to do was pull the trigger.

"Move!"shouted 002 as he rammed into 009 causing 009 to pull the trigger on accident. Everything was as fast as it could get from there. 

"Ahh!"003 screamed in pain. She was the target of the laser gun.

"Right through the heart,"whispered 006 as all went silent. 

002, who was on the ground because 009 had pushed him to the side where 002 landed into a desk injuring his rib.

"You. .now I know you,"003 managed to say through gaps. 

009 dropped to the ground, the gun went flying out of his hand as he sat right next to the limp girl beside him.

"009. .?"she said. He managed to nod. 

"It's all coming back. .from the. .first time that I met you. ."

"But Black Ghost drained your memory."said 009 surprised.

"He can. .drain . .whatever. .but he can't . .make me forget about you."

"Oh."

"I think I'm dying. .so I minus well get everything out. You know Joe or 009 or whoever you want to be called, I always wanted . .to be remembered as the . .girl who smiles. .even when she's had the worst day of her life. .and the girl that could brighten . .up your day. . even when she . .couldn't brighten up her own. .but I couldn't. You always pushed me away. For a second there, I really didn't think you liked me nonetheless love me. But it's. .the point is, I never could. ."

009, who was about to go mental, was actually filled with emotions. It took him a second to realize what she had said. He knew what he had to say back but didn't want to. "Your wrong, you could br. .igh. .ten up my. .da. .ay."he tried lamely to spit out but it was too late. A bullet by his own gun had killed her and her last breath, her last vision of this world was of him staring at her in disbelief and she couldn't hear him tell her the truth. He hadn't even believed the truth until he heard himself say it out loud. 

"What have I done. ."whispered 002 but he hadn't done anything. It's so weird the way that things can happen the way they do. .it's so stupid that fate can be this way but again, you can't blame fate. Fate is just something that you think is there but you make things happen. 

As for the gun, 003 typically couldn't die because she was a machine but this little invention by Black Ghost himself can freeze her then melt every mechanical thing inside her so she can't function and then just drift away. .

  



	15. The Circle Goes on Forever

009 sat there as he stared at the limp body in front of him. 'Why? Why did this happen? Did he have to realize all of this _before_ she died? Damn you 009. You don't deserve her even if she was alive. Yeah that's right, you could have at least told her how you felt. .This was where you could have used your powers to save her. Go into acceleration mode and save her. .'

1. "So, the traitor is mourning over his own fault eh?"said 004 cruelly. "I'm sure it's not a big lost for you."

009 didn't reply. He didn't want to hear it. It was bad enough that all of this was on his shoulders but for them to add to it was enough. 'I feel like I was carrying the world on my shoulders and suddenly, it all dropped and fell on me.'

"004, would you please be quiet? It's bad enough that 003. .you know, just don't add to it. 009 you alright?"asked 006 in a plain flat voice trying not to shout at 009.

"What?! Why are you defending that son of a bitch?"screamed 004. "He killed 003!"

"009 didn't kill her. When 002 rammed into 009, he accidently pulled the trigger and well it was an accident. A accident that could have been avoided but it wasn't. As for 009, he's changed. You can sort of see it right now. He finally realized he's not the only one in this world that's a cyborg and wants to become human again. After all, there are 9 of us. Well more like 8 now."006 said, just a little too calm.

"I don't care! He shouldn't have betrayed us. Nothing good can ever come out of transferring to Black Ghost's side."

"We have better things to worry about guys,"interrupted 008. "Like how we're going to get out of here. Right now, we can't . .afford to waste any more time. Black Ghost is going to be storming in here any second."

"You all just talk like you don't care that 003 is gone, forever. Maybe Dr. Gilmore can fix her."

"He can't 004, she's gone. This gun isn't like any other you know. It was created by Black Ghost with the purpose to kill machines."

004 didn't reply that, he turned away.

"*sigh* How do we get out of here?"asked 002, depressed. He didn't want to talk about 003 anymore. Who would after hearing the words that she said to 009? His heart wanted to jump out of his metal chest. His hand stretched out and grabbed the gun.

"002 no!"screamed 007.

"If it wasn't for me, 003 would still be alive. A little memory lost but still alive. I know that killing myself won't help 003 come back to life but that I don't care. I just want to get rid of the pain. *tear* I just wanna die. ."he said sadly.

"002, drop the gun NOW. We can't have another person go. ."said 004 trying to reason with him. 

Too late, 002 pulled the trigger. Everyone was expecting the loud BANG but nothing came out. Even 002 was shocked. 

"The energy in that gun was running low. I didn't charge it enough. .and yeah, it was on purpose."009 said softly.

"What?"asked 007. 

"You heard what I said,"009 replied.

"Oh."

No one asked why either but if he were to kill everyone of them, then he needed at least half the energy of that gun.

002 was still standing there, then he collapsed, unable to think or move.

"We need. .to go, this place brings back too much memories,"said 004. 

'Memories already? It just happened,'thought 009. 'I just happened. .'

"How do we get out,"asked 006 flatly.

"You go out the way you go in,"replied 009.

"Alright, we have to grab 002 and go then,"announced 006. "009, are you coming?"

Hearing this, 004 froze but didn't say anything. He just wanted to get out of there. If 009 were to get into the plane, he'd just push him out or something else. He'll find a way but right now, he just wanted to ram into the wall and that's what he did.

"I dunno,"replied 009. 'I don't even know where I should go.'

"Alright, we'll be out there for about 5 minutes,"said 006 and then, one by one, each cyborg men left leaving 003's limp lifeless body behind. Who would want to touch that precious body after what happened? Too painful, yes that's right. The plane to catch their fall? Who knows.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"He's not here,"said 006 to Dr. Gilmore when 5 minutes was over. "And it looks like he won't come either."

"I can't believe we forgot about 003's body,"shouted 004. 

"We didn't forget it, we were all too depressed to carry her. We didn't want to see her limp body apart from carrying her either,"said 008 trying to comfort them.

"But still, Dr. Gilmore might be able to fix her up!,"said 004 who still didn't give up hope of Dr. Gilmore's incredible talents. "It could have been worth the try. I know I said it a long time ago but still. ."

"Oh I don't think so, if you used the gun that you told me 009 used, then I couldn't even figure. .well let's say I couldn't do anything unfortunately,"said Dr. Gilmore while shaking his head and giving a sigh. "Though I wish we could have done much more. Black Ghost was just and always will be evil."

"No duh he's evil,"said 004 rolling his eyes.

"And I thought 002 was the hot head,"mumbled 007.

"If you wanna see the rainbow, you gotta live through the rain and if you wanna see true love, you gotta take the pain. 009 didn't want to see the rainbow nor true love so he didn't live through the rain nor take the pain,"said Dr. Gilmore as if understanding everything without truly witnessing it. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I can't believe we let them get away,"said Captain Rogers to Black Ghost.

"Oh doesn't matter, we can capture them later and kill them. I was just . .toying with them,"replied Black Ghost, smiling. 

"Be careful, they might outsmart us and overpower us."

"Ah, they won't. Trust me, they won't."

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Giving a sigh, 009 picked 003 up and walked up to the walls with a shadow over his face hiding tears of steal. Then, he rammed through the walls of the Black Ghost headquarters carrying the love he could have had with him. Together they will fly. 

_"__We'll be together Francoise, I promise."_

If you love someone, put their name in a circle. A heart can be broken but a circle goes on forever. 009 and 003, Francoise and Joe, fell in a circle which will go on forever, what kind of circle? Doesn't matter. .

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Merry Christmas guys-that was one day late but oh well. Ah, too bad this story came to an end. Lol. Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks to all of you guys for reading or reviewing or both. Love yah lots. 

~Hang


End file.
